You Can't Handle The Truth Of Sasulee, Sakura
by Mange Des Muffins
Summary: Just another yaoi story that has Haruno sakura converting to the ways of Sasulee. Warning. Boy on boy slash. Lemons alert!


Haruno Sakura was out studying her scroll of Healing Hands when she heard noises coming from the forest not to far from her. The medic-nin curious decided to sneak behind some bushes where she parted the leaves to see directly who, or what, was making those noises. 'Wait a minute!' She knew that voice, no it can't be. Not her Sasuke-kun!

"Tell me what you want." Came the demanding voice of one Uchiha Sasuke.

"I want t-to..." Lee mumbled, to lowly for Sasuke to catch the rest of his words.

"Come on Lee, how am I suppose to give you what you want if you won't tell me?" urges the ebony haired boy hovering over Lee.

"I want to c-cum pl-please." Lee looked away ashamed that the dirty words had come from his mouth.

"How do you want to cum Lee?" Shivers of pleasured excitement runs down Sasuke's spine knowing full well that Lee would soon give into his demands.

"B-by you." Lee whispered to the teen.

"No Lee. Tell me how you want to cum!" Sasuke growled out while shoving his hips forward to give a hard thrust into Lee causing the older of the two to cry out.

"Your c-cock! Please let me cum from your cock!" Rock Lee sobbed in pleasure, unable to handle the way Sasuke teases and has him spew out such filthy language so shamefully.

"Mmm. Such pretty begging Lee, now let me hear my name slip from that naughty mouth of yours."  
Sasuke husked out easing up on his thrusts inside Lee's slick passage.

"S-Sasuke." Lee gasped out.

You'd think since Sasuke rarely spoke, unless to give scathing remarks to others or only things relevant to himself and things surrounding himself, he'd also be a silent lover who grunted and just panted in your ear during sex. But no, he loved to say things to Lee. Things to cause a full pink tint body flush and have him squirm in wanton desire, having the spandex clad boy turn into a blushing virgin while still being fucked into, it was such a sight for the youngest Uchiha.

Sasuke had Lee on his back he himself bent over the taijutsu fighter having one of his tanned legs over his right hip while he had one of his own hands on Lee's right thigh to keep him spread open snapping his hips with a vigorous and harsh pace into Lee's tight wet heat.

"Touch yourself Lee." Sasuke knew he was close but he wanted his lover to receive pleasure first before reaching his own climax.

Lee brought an unsteady hand to his pulsing length stroking himself as Sasuke sinks himself deeper. "Ah! Sasuke!" A half dozen strokes to his aching member and Sasuke plundering his prostate does Lee cum in spurts of milky white fluid on his toned stomach and chest.

All Lee could do now is ride out his orgasm as Sasuke still pumps his length into Lee's thoroughly abused hole. Sasuke pulls out to masturbate, cumming all over Lee's balls and rectum after a few pumps to his throbbing member. Sasuke takes his cock still in hand to smear his own cum over lee's genitals and asshole to once again insert himself in Lee's already loose channel. Lee grunts as the ravenette above him fully sheathes himself in his body. He wraps both his legs around his lover letting Sasuke rock their bodies together as he moves within him slowly, gently.

"Mmm, Sasuke-sama." Lee moans as Sasuke kisses him deeply and starts caressing whatever part of his body he can reach, causing ripples of pleasure to course through his body as his own hands rub gently and lovingly over Sasuke's muscular shoulders, chest and back.

"Hn, looks like we can add another yaoi fangirl to our list besides Ten Ten," Says Sasuke in his most uncaring and monotonous voice.

"Huh?" Lee wonders as he follows the line of sight that has Sasuke's attention. He then notices Sakura on the ground on her side who has glazed over eyes and a spurting nosebleed not to far from them.

"Sasuke th-that was so unyouthful of me, to do such an act in front of another..." Lee trailed off in embarrassment.

"I think it was quite youthful how you screamed out my name." Sasuke gave the classic Uchiha smirk as he looked down at Lee who just huffed and pouted at him. He gladly took those pouting lips to kiss once more.

"We should leave before she finds that we've spotted her peeping at us." Spoke Sasuke in hopes of hurrying them to the Uchiha mansion to start another round.

"Yosh!" Lee nodded vigirously in agreement not wishing to embarrass the pinkette for her voyeuristic tendencies. 


End file.
